Trapped in the closet
by GothChick791
Summary: Trapped in the closet converted
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Inuyasha went out for the weekend and Kagome slept with Sesshy for the night he was gone, inuyasha comes home and things heat up.

Goth Chick: this is taken from a song , I just converted it.

Sesshy's P.O.V.

7 o'clock in the morning and the rays from the sun wake me  
I'm stretching and yawning in a bed that don't belong to me  
Then a voice yells "good morning darling" from the bathroom  
Then she comes out and kisses me and to my surprise she isn't you  
Now I've got this dumb look on my face like "what have I done"?  
How could I be so stupid to have been laid in to the morning sun  
Must have lost the track of time, oh what was on my mind?  
From the club went to her home, didn't plan to stay that long  
Here I am quickly trying to put on my clothes  
Searching for my car keys trying to get on up out the door  
Then she stretched her hands in front of me  
Kag Said "you can't go this way"  
Looked at her like she was crazy  
Said "woman move out my way"  
I Said "I got a wife at home"  
She said "please don't go out there"  
"Lady I've got to get home"  
She said her husband was coming from the stairs  
"Shh Shh quiet, hurry up and get in the closet"  
She said "don't you make a sound or some shit is going down  
I Said "why don't I just go out the window"  
"yes, except for one thing, we're on the 5th floor"  
Think, think… "quick put me in the closet"  
And now I'm in this darkest closet trying to figure out  
Just how I'm gonna get my crazy ass out this house  
And Inu walks in and yells "I'm home"  
Kag says "honey I'm in the room"  
He walks in there with a smile on his face saying "honey I've been missing you"  
She hops all over him and says "I've cooked and ran your bathwater"  
I'm telling you now this girl is so good she deserves an Oscar  
The girl's in the bed he starts snatching her clothes off  
I'm in the closet like man, what the fck is going on?  
You're not going to believe it but things get deeper as the story goes on  
Next thing you know a call comes through on my cell phone  
I tried my best to quickly put it on vibrate  
But from the way he acted I could tell it was too late  
He hopped up and said "there's a mystery going on and I'm going to solve it"  
And I'm like "God please don't let this man open his closet"  
He walks in the bathroom and looks behind the door  
She says "baby come back to bed"  
He says "say no more"  
He pulls back the shower curtain while she's biting her nails  
Then he walks back to the room. Right now I'm sweating like hell  
Checks under the bed  
then under the dresser   
He looks at the closet  
I pull out my berretta  
He walks up to the closet  
He's close up to the closet  
Now he's at the closet  
Now he's opening the closet

Author: Chapter 2 is coming soon…..review please and now flames, plz…..thank you….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: part 2

Summary: ok, for all you ppl that have been reading this, here is chapter 2...review... Sesshy has his gun pointed at inu, he backs up and kag is worried about what will happen

Sesshy's P.O.V.

Well now he's staring at me like as if he was staring in the mirror  
She yells, "Honey let me explain"  
He says, "You don't have to go no further"  
"I can clearly see what's going on behind my back, in my bed, in my home"  
Then I said, "wait a minute now hold on"  
I said, "Mister we can work this out"  
She said "honey don't lose control"  
I tried to get him to calm down  
He said "oh I should have known  
That you would go and do some bogus shit up in my house  
But the Christian in me gave you the benefit of the doubt"  
I said "we need to resolve this"  
And he stepped to me I'm like "whoa  
There's a reason I'm in this closet"  
He says "yeah? What are you talking clothes?"  
"I met this girl at the parties club and she told me she didn't have a man"  
Then he said "man please I'd kill you if you didn't have that gun in your hand"  
And then I said "but your chick chose me"  
He said "don't give me that mack shit please"  
His phone goes off and then things get a little more interesting  
He steps a little closer I point my gun and say "I'm not the one you after"  
He says "something I bet you didn't know my man… Did she tell you that I was a pastor?"  
I said "well good that's better right? Why can't we handle this Christian-like?"  
And I started to put the gun down until I saw his face still had a frown  
She started crying "saying "baby I'm sorry"  
Then he said "baby not as sorry as you're gonna be"  
I started inching out  
He says "no I want you to see this"  
He said "I gotta get out this house, and not 'til I reveal this secret"  
I'm like "what is going on inside his head?"  
Then he takes his phone and calls someone up himself  
"Hello"  
"Baby?"   
"Turn the car around"  
"Listen, I just need for you to get right back here now"  
He looks at me and says "well since we're all coming out the closet  
I'm not about to be the only one that's broken-hearted"  
She said "what do you mean?"  
He said "just wait and see"  
I said "somebody better talk to me"  
And then his phone rings  
He picks up and somebody says "sweetheart I'm downstairs"  
And he's like "I'll buzz you up  
I'm on the 5th floor hurry take the stairs"  
And I'm like "who is this mystery lady that you're talking to?"  
And he says "in time you both will know the shocking truth  
Baby this is something I've been wanting to get off my chest for a long, long time"  
And I said "I'm gonna shoot you both if you don't say what's on your mind"  
He said "wait I hear somebody coming up the stairs"  
And I'm looking at the door  
He says "I think you better sit down in the chair"  
I said "I'm gonna count to 4"  
"1…"  
he says "mister wait!"  
"2…"  
he says "please don't shoot"  
"3…"  
"he says "don't shoot me"  
"4…"  
Kag screams  
Then a knock on the door  
The gun's in my hand  
He opens the door  
I'll be goddammned it's a man

Author: well that's chapter 2, and the man? If you want to know who he is, review and I'll tell you……You Have My Word….


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Chapter 3 is up, plz review….

Sessy's P.O.V.

Here we are. The four of us...  
In total shock... Me and her.  
I closed my mouth and swallowed spit,  
And I'm thinking to myself, "This is some deep shit!"  
And I said "So you're gonna tell me he's the one he's been talking to?"  
He says, "Yes", I say, "No", he says, "Yes", I say, "No", he says, "It's the truth!"

I said, "All of ya'll ass is crazy, let me up out this door,  
Because this is way more than I bargained for"  
She says, "Wait, I'm sure we can all fix this"  
Then I said, "I'm late, plus I ain't gotta damn thing to do with this!"  
But then she said, "Wouldn't you just like to know how it all began?"  
Then I thought to myself, and said, 'Quick, you got three minutes'  
Then it got real quiet, I said, "Somebody start talking"

Kag said, "My God, Inuyasha! I've got just one question,  
how could you do something like this? I'm so hurt!"  
He looked at her and said, "Wench please, you've got your nerves  
With all your club hoppin', lyin' when you said you was shoppin'.  
And now here you are in our home, and you're callin' me wrong."

"Okay you busted me! And that much I agree, you caught me cheating!  
But this is a little extreme!"

He said, "You are my wife sleeping behind my back.  
And now I come home and you got him in the closet, how extreme is that!"  
And she said, "But she's a he!"  
And he said, "Please, you can't judge me"  
She said, "But this is crazy!"  
And I said, "Stop arguing!  
I did not stay here to hear you chew each other out,  
So get to the point, or I swear I'm out!"

"Excuse me, please, but I think I can explain what's going on in here.  
My name is Miroku and I been knowing Inuyasha about a year,  
At midnight creeping around there not staying around to standing living in hell, sleepin in and out of hotels..."  
I said, "Brother, spare the details!"  
Then Inu said, "Miroku, please! Don't say nothing else!"  
Then she screams, "Inu you son of a bitch,"  
He says, "Kagome, go to hell!"  
I said, "I thought you said your name was candy, that what you said at the party.  
Man this is gettin scary imma shoot somebody!"  
Then Inu start yelling and screaming saying, "Kagome, this is all your fault!"  
She throws a pillow at him and says, "You were creeping too, the only difference is you didn't get caught!"  
Miroku screamed out, "We're in love!"  
Kagome says, "Love my ass!"  
Inu said they're getting married then I shoot one in the air!

I said, "Not another one of you sons of bitches say a word!  
Cuz all this shit I'm goin thru is unheard!"  
I grabbed my cellular  
I said, "This is so wrong,"  
I call up my home,  
And a man picks up the phone...


	4. Chapter 4

Now I'm dashin home  
Doin 85  
Swervin lane to lane  
Wit fire in my eyes  
I got a million thoughts  
Runnin through my mind  
I'm thinkin about what imma do and who I'm gonna do it to when I get home  
How could I have been so blind  
And then I look in my rear view  
I cannot believe this  
(Whoo whoo whoo)  
Damn, here comes a police man  
He drove right up on me and flashed his light  
Then I pulled over without thinkin twice  
He hopped out the car and walked over to me  
And said license and registration please  
I looked up at him and said  
Officer, is there somethin wrong  
He said no, except you were were doin 85 in a 60 mile zone  
Then I said officer  
Let me explain please  
Ya see the truth of the matter is  
Is that I have an emergency  
He said no excuses  
And no exception  
I said this is some bull...as he gave me the ticket  
Said have a nice day and walked away  
I said yeah right and drove away  
Then I turned my radio on  
And did 70 all the way home  
I pulled up in the driveway  
Hopped out and slammed the car door  
Then go in through the back  
Bust up in the house and she screamin  
Whats all that for  
Then I'm like woman I called this house  
And a man picked up my phone  
Then she said calm down  
Did you forget  
My brother Hiro came home  
Oh...  
And thats all I could say was oh  
Wit a stupid look on my face  
Said I forgot he came home today  
And she said thats okay  
Because honey I understand  
She said you dont have to explain  
Then I took her by the hand  
I kissed her and then we went to the room  
Then I turned some music on  
Apologized one more time  
Then went down and start gettin it on  
And she started bitin her lip  
Grabbing me and makin noise  
Now we makin love and she's my ear whisperin  
It's all yours  
I said I love you  
And she said I love ya, too  
Then a tear fell up out my eye  
Then I called her my sunshine  
And then she looked at me  
And said baby go deeper please  
And thats when I start goin crazy  
Like I was tryin to give her a baby  
The room feel like its spinnin  
We keep turnin and turnin  
As if we were in a whirlwind  
The way our toes are curlin  
The next thing ya know, she starts goin real wild  
And starts screamin my name  
Then I said baby, we must slow down  
Before I bust a vessel in my brain  
And she said please no dont stop  
And I said I caught a cramp  
And she said please keep on goin  
I said my leg is about to crack  
Then she cries out  
Oh my goodness, I'm about to climax  
And I said cool  
Climax  
Just let go of my leg  
She says you're the perfect lover  
I said I cant go no futher  
Then I flip back the cover  
Oh my God, a rubber...

Author: Review Please…..


End file.
